A fairytale
by Brair Charming
Summary: Bloom was trying a spell when she casted a whole new adventure! Don't blame her, she new to all this magic stuff. Join the winx as they adventure though a fairy hexiting fairytale world.
1. Summary

**A fairytale**

Bloom was trying a new spell one day when she accidentilly casted a whole new adventure! Don't blame her, she's new to all this magic stuff! Join the Winx club as they adventure though a fairy hexiting fairytale world.

**I don't know if many are going to like this story since it has Ever After High in it, but I hope you'll like it! First chapter will be posted soon! **

**Note: This is for all my stories. I will thank all the reviewers who have reviewed every chapter. (Even if it's like "I like the chapter") It shows me I should continue.**

**Briar Charming**

**P.S. If you would like to give a suggustion or idea for any of my stories, I'll be glad to use it. Not that I need help or anything, I just thought maybe using someone else's ideas could give me an idea. Tell me if there is a story you would like me to read and I would gladly read it! **


	2. The beginning

"I'm gonna start my homework!" Bloom called from her room.

"Kay! Flora and I are gonna go to the music store" Musa yelled.

**Bloom's P.O.V (Point of Veiw) My room**

"Hey Bloom!" Arianne said as she and Natalia entered the room. Arianne and Natalia are my potionology partners.

"Hey Arianne! Natalia!" I greeted them.

**30 minutes later.**

"Alright, we finished the musical potion. Now we need the flaming fire potion." Natalia annouced.

"It says we need dragon breath" Ariann said.

"No problem" I told Arianne and Natalia. "Rkrefvgmkevjjgnwj ajenvjjsernvc fefnvjftngvjan jvnaejgnwja vjnajvn jvnrn jnv jrvjvv rjekrefngm jenrekwn erotu8byuw 4uwub ebh jqbwfhefe efghrMRN!" (Pretend that is a language)

A bottle appeared and it had green things in it.

"Dragon Breath" I said proudly.

**1 hour later**

"Done!" Arianne said.

"Finally! Natalia fell on my navy blue bed.

"Hey girls!" Flora entered the room with the rest of the girls following.

"Hi!" I replied.

Natalia got up and annouced she had spellology homework and so did Arianne. They got up and left.

"What's this?" Musa picked up the flaming fire potion.

"A flaming fire potion" I said proudly.

"Cool!" Aishia said as she took the potion from Musa and opened the cap. she was about to pour some on her hand but Bloom yelled "AISHIA! NO!" But it was too late. The potion did not just burn Aishia, but it brought the Winx to the land of Ever After.

**Sorry for late updates! And please review.**

**Thank you,**

**Briar Charming**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shaddowridder221: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: I was working on this when your review popped up and I like your idea. A lot and I'll try to use your idea. **

**Summer's Sunshine: Thanks! **

**Bittersweetlies: Arianne and Natalia are Bloom's potionology partners. I don't think they're going to appear anytime soon.**

**Skye Phoneix Dove: Sorry for not updating quicker.**

**No one P.O.V.**

"OW" Aishia yelled as Stella fell on top of her.

"Where are we?" Flora asked looking around.

"EEEEKKKKKK" Stella yelled. "My hair! My clothes! My style!"

(The information comes from Wikia so this is not all my work.)Bloom looked at Stella. Stella now had long strawberry blond hair with a side braid and she was wearing a short purple dress with a gold belt. Stella was also was also wearing a pink jacket and a gold necklace. Her shoes are gold with tower heels. On her head was a purple flower crown. Instead of her usual honey brown eyes, Stella had green eyes.(Sorry if it is not the real descripsion)

"But I do like this sty-o!" Stella said posing.

Bloom had soft blond curls and she wore a red dress with a sweetheart neckline with a black hem under a cream colored jacket. The jacket had ball gown sleeves and a gold quilted pattern. Her skirt is in two layers, one red and sporting golden vine designs, and the other pink with a white leaf and flower patterns with a black hem. Under the skirt, she wears black fishnets. Her shoes are bright red with a curled heel.

Flora had long stawberry blond hair like Stella although not quite that long. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail tied with a braid and she wore a blue dress with pink sleeves. The bodice is light teal with a gold trim. Flora's shoes were blue and her heels are covered in flowers with vines climbing up her legs.

Tecna had black hair with a white streak on heer hair and she wore a small red hood. She wears grey leggings and her boots are up to her knees and it has siver straps and brown laces. Tecna carried a small light brown colored basket with a small red blanket covering them.

Musa had long curly brown hair with a braid and she wore a purple, peach, and black dress. She had a white collar and her short sleeves are pink. Her shoes are wooden style wedges decorated with leaf patterns and pink straps.

Aishia dark curly hair and she wore a pink dress without sleeves with a pink bodice covered by black mesh and black thorn patterens. Her skirt is layered, pink, and shaped like a rosebud with black hems and with a black rose and thorn patterns on it. Aishia's shoes are pink with roses on top and thorns across the top, forming a heel. Even though the Winx look nothing like their old selves, the Winx still idenified each other, thanks to the fashion rings Stella made.

"OH MY GOD!" Aishia screamed. "This outfit is too-too PINK!"

""Never mind that, I'M WOODEN!" Screamed Musa.

Tecna removed the cape and noticed her wolf ears. She gasped and thought 'Maybe the cape was to hide the wolf ears. It's only logical'

Just then, a blond girl raced up to Bloom and shouted "Apple! What are you doing here? Never mind that! Dexter, get the MirrorPad ready."

"Ready!" Dexter shouted.

"Hello! This is Blondie Locks with the MirriorNews1 show, and I bring you Apple White." Blondie said.

Suddenly Bloom felt the urge to say these words, "Hello students of Ever After High! I am Apple White and today Briar is hosting a party in honor of Ever After's first appearance! Please join us anytime between 9 or 12 PM at the Spellbration center."

Aishia, having no control said,"Yeah! It's time to party it up now!"

"And so we have it! Briar Beauty is hosting a party at the Spellbration Center at 9! Is it any surprise that Briar is hosting this party in honor of the day of destinies? Vote now at the local website. The website's on your MirrorProduct screens. Feel free to Spellmail me! The spellmail is on your MirrorProduct screens. Thank you for waching MirrorNews1" Blondie said.

Dexter snapped his fingers "AND THAT'S THAT!" He shouted.

Out of nowhere a girl appeared. "Hey Apple! Hey Dex! Hey everyone!" She said.

"Hey Raven!" Blondie said. "Can I interview you for tomorrow's Mirror News."

"Um No?" Raven said. "People would want to watch a interview about Apple rather than me. How 'bout Dex? He's cool and a Prince Charming!"

"Um, We have to go." Said Flora.

"Sure Ashlynn!" Blondie said waving.

**In the Enchanted forest.**

"Winx, we have to figure this out! I mean, why did that blond girl call me Apple? And Aishia, Briar?" Bloom said.

"I couldn't control what I was saying!" Said Aishia.

"I have wolf ears" Tecna said quietly and let down her hood.

The Winx gasped as Tecna put on her hood again, hoping no one saw. Then, Tecna took out her laptop and found information about the mysterious new world. The Winx crowded around Tecna as Musa read, "The land of Ever After is the home to the next generation. The next generation is the children of their fairytale parents. Each individual fairytale child must embrace a destiny, A destiny given by their parents. These children will follow in their parents's footsteps and continue the flow of magic. Ever After High holds the Storybook Legends and each year on Legacy Day, fairytale children sign the book and embrace their destiny!"

"So, we became the fairytale chaildren?!" Stella screeched. "What about the specialists?"

**Specialists...**

"Ahhhh!" The specialists yelled.

**Sorry for super late updates but I've been super busy and you'll find out why the specialists yelled in Chapter 3.**

**Meanwhile... Stay Charming!  
Briar Charming**


End file.
